


Untraditional Burials

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sean Astin character fics, frodo flash fiction challenge, quick creation game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Mister Smith realizes that though The Death is over, things haven't changed all that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quick Creation Game at LJ Community Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge. Create a story in three sentences based on the prompt word _burial_.
> 
> This fic is based on the last scene in Season 2, Episode 6, of **Jeremiah** , _The Mysterious Mister Smith_.

The Death had claimed so many lives all at once that for health reasons, traditional burials hadn’t been possible, with most of the dead winding up in mass graves.

Once the virus had burned itself out, Mister Smith had expected things would return to what had been the norm before the sickness had claimed so many lives: individual burials, funerals, and tombstones to identify those who had passed.

But as he stood watching the excavation, his pinhole camera poised to record the final resting place of the hundreds of people Daniel’s enforcers had murdered and dumped into a mass grave, Smith realized that nothing had really changed, and as frightening a thought as it was to him, was afraid it never would.


End file.
